


Phone Records From the Desk of Penelope Garcia

by dnai



Series: Connect the Dots Verse [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Case, Gen, Team Friendships - Freeform, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnai/pseuds/dnai
Summary: Text messages between team members throughout "Connect the Dots". Some chapters will align with CTD chapters, some might not.Mainly JJ, Emily, and Garcia's texts.You don't have to read Connect the Dots to understand this one!





	Phone Records From the Desk of Penelope Garcia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't line up with any CTD chapter - it takes place around chapter 8 - Elle has left but Rossi isn't here.  
> Hope you enjoy!

**New Chat**

_ 8:57 P.M. _

_penelope.garcia created the chat_

_penelope.garcia has renamed the chat to: Girls’ Night_

_penelope.garcia has changed her nickname to babygirl_

_jennifer.jareau has changed her nickname to jj_

_emily.prentiss has changed her nickname to prentiss_

**babygirl** : we need to have a girls’ night asap

 **prentiss** : agreed. jj?

 **jj** : we have a case. I was just about to call you both.

 **prentiss:** ugh. be there in fifteen.

 **babygirl** : I still haven’t left

 **prentiss:** bureaucrats don’t know how to handle your unending genius, pen.

 **prentiss** : sergio is sitting on my go bag is that an excuse to be late

 **jj:** as much as it pains me to tell you this, it is not.

 **babygirl:** I can confirm that Gideon would never let you on a crime scene again if you tried that.

 **prentiss** : cool, it’s his fault that sergio is mad at me, then.

 **jj** : sergio doesn’t care. he just sleeps until your neighbor shows up to feed him, em.

_10:07 P.M._

**prentiss** : jj where are you

 **prentiss** : hotch is about to lose his mind

 **jj** : I’m on my way!! I got a call from the local PD, had to take it. be there in a sec

 **prentiss** : why were you in your office to get the call anyway?

 **jj** : they had me on the phone for like 25 minutes, leave me alone. you’ve only been here for half an hour, anyway

 **babygirl** : hotch wanted us gone ten minutes ago.

 **jj** : tell him I can brief everyone on the plane, then. no point in holding us up more

 **prentiss** : gideon hates doing that. hotch thinks it’s a good idea. see you on the jet.

_ 10:21 P.M. _

**babygirl** : be safe, please

 **jj** : we always are. I’ll let you know when we land.

 **babygirl** : are you _really_ telling me that you’re always safe, jj?

 **babygirl** : I’m half insulted and half hopeful.

_12:49 A.M._

**prentiss** : we landed. jj’s all but passed out, but the press is probably going to be all over her in the morning, so we’re letting her sleep.

 **prentiss** : you awake?

 **babygirl** : of course I’m awake. do you need anything?

 **prentiss** : not yet. I’ll let you know. this guy moves fast, though. we’ll probably be working until morning, at least.

 **babygirl** : if you need me to threaten morgan into sleeping, I’m here.

 **prentiss** : he’s getting us all coffee, I don’t think you could pay us to let you threaten him right now.

_3:38 P.M_

**jj** : I’m going to kill a reporter before the end of this case

 **jj** : what part of “don’t name killers” isn’t clear?

 **prentiss** : they’re trying to do their jobs

 **jj** : I know that, I just wish there was a way to make them stay quiet that wasn’t illegal.

 **prentiss** : penelope, any ideas?

 **babygirl** : I can’t hack them without losing my job and/or going to prison. anything else I can do for you?

 **jj** : call morgan. he seems like he’s feeling neglected.

 **babygirl** : I’m almost done with my preliminary search. I’ll call him when I have some names for him to check out.

_7:45 P.M._

**babygirl** : get everyone together and call me.

 **babygirl** : and stay safe.

_10:04 P.M._

**jj** : that was quick.

 **prentiss** : don’t jinx us. we still have to find actual evidence to nail this guy

 **babygirl** : maybe this will help

 **babygirl** : securitystill.png

 **jj** : maybe. thanks, Garcia

_11:27 P.M._

**prentiss** : morgan’s taking a crack at him, hope he does a better job than I did.

 **jj** : you did fine. I doubt he’s going to talk to anyone.

 **babygirl** : you think it’s him?

 **prentiss** : profile points to him, we have some circumstantial stuff

 **jj** : it’s just that the missing murder weapon slows things down.

 **jj** : maybe spence and gideon will find something

 **babygirl** : if they do, can you come home tomorrow?

 **prentiss** : hopefully. we shouldn’t need to stay after the locals have evidence on this guy

**spencer.reid - > derek.morgan**

_11:57 P.M._

**spencer.reid** : Gideon and I found the weapon.

 **derek.morgan** : I’m letting him sit for a little while, then Gideon can have a shot at him.

 **derek.morgan** : If we’re wrong about this guy…

 **spencer.reid** : jj’s working on getting a warrant for his house. Should be ready in the morning.

 **spencer.reid** : we profiled that he’d take trophies. hopefully he likes to keep them close.

 **derek.morgan** : hopefully.

**Girl’s Night**

_12:15 P.M._

**prentiss** : Gideon’s with our guy now. Hopefully the weapon rattles him

 **babygirl** : do you think he’ll be able to get a confession?

 **prentiss** : I hope so. I miss sergio.

 **babygirl** : I miss you guys. when you get back, we’re having a movie night, I don’t care what time it is.

 **jj** : movie afternoon would also be acceptable.

 **prentiss** : can sergio come?

 **jj** : I think you love that cat more than you love us, em.

 **prentiss** : can neither confirm nor deny.

 **babygirl** : it’s okay, I love sergio more than you too

 **prentiss** : ouch.

 **babygirl** : think it would be okay for me to sneak home and sleep?

 **jj** : maybe don’t sneak home?

 **babygirl** : couch sleep. my favorite.

 **prentiss** : I’ll make sure to bring extra pillows to movie night

 **babygirl** : and sergio.

 **prentiss** : deal.

 **jj** : thanks, penelope. this guy doesn’t have much of a cooling-off period. if we have the wrong guy, we could get another body soon.

 **babygirl** : anything for you, my loves.

**penelope.garcia - > derek.morgan **

_ 12:30 A.M. _

_penelope.garcia has changed the chat name to Dream Team_

_penelope.garcia has changed her nickname to babygirl_

_penelope.garcia has changed derek.morgan’s nickname to chocolate thunder_

**chocolate thunder** : what, phone calls not enough for you?

 **babygirl** : more like I don’t want HR looking at our messages ;)

 **chocolate thunder** : really?

 **babygirl** : no, of course not. I was bored and I wanted an excuse to call you chocolate thunder.

 **chocolate thunder** : who said you needed an excuse?

 **babygirl** : … no one.

 **chocolate thunder** : we’re hoping to wrap up here soon. he seems like he’s breaking down.

 **babygirl** : I’d break down too if I had to face you and Hotch.

 **chocolate thunder** : no, you wouldn’t.

 **babygirl** : it’s easier when the options are “jail” and “job”.

 **chocolate thunder** : I’ll take your word for it. I doubt the FBI would see me as enough of a threat to give me a job instead of arresting me

 **babygirl** : they already gave you a job. now you have to be good. they wouldn’t give me mine back if I went back to the shady side.

 **chocolate thunder** : a fair point. I have to go, gideon wants something from me

 **babygirl** : okay.

**Girls’ Night**

_ 8:48 A.M. _

**jj:** we’ll be back around 2

 **babygirl** : good. I was considering kidnapping sergio.

 **prentiss** : you wouldn’t dare.

 **babygirl** : try me.

 **babygirl** : send me movie suggestions. and bring me sergio asap

 **prentiss** : will do.


End file.
